Squirrelpaw's Notebook
by Bramblepaw
Summary: Squirrelpaw, Leafpaw, Tawnypaw, and Bramblepaw are living through the Warrior Cat World War One. Squirrelpaw's father is in the battle, Tigerclaw is killed, and Swiftpaw is leaving to go fight in the battle. Here is all of the notes of the battle & life.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

You all may know me as Squirrelpaw. I am. But, today, something terrible has happened. The start of the Warrior Cat World war one has started. Sandstorm found us and Goldenflower a new place to live, closer to the thunderpath.

Tigerclaw was the only cat that has died already in the battle. So, Bramblepaw, Tawnypaw, and Swiftpaw are staying together with there mother. We live next to each other, but mommy's rules are._.._

_1. No going out of the den_

_2. No screaming_

_3. No playing_

_4. Mommy will bring you to Goldenflower's den safely when she is hunting._

_5. You two are not aloud to stay in the den alone. Dig a small hole and go into Goldenflower's den._

So, yeah. Pretty boring. We have learned to play quiet cames, like Roll the rock, what prey am I thinking of, or what paw has the rock.

Now, I am going to dig a hole underground to give this notebook to Bramblepaw so he can write._

* * *

_

Hello, you know me as Bramblepaw. I live right next door to Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw. But, we gotta be quiet to. So we play One two three rock, what paw has the rock, freeze walk, and what prey am I thinking of.

The sad thing is, Swiftpaw is leaving us soon. Mommy said that if anyone of us wants to go into the battle, she'll send us to the underground training hollow. Me and Tawnypaw didn't, but Swiftpaw did.

Have is leaving in a few minutes. Goodbye Swiftpaw. Here. Swiftpaw will write something.

* * *

**From Swiftpaw:** I'll make sure ThunderClan is the Clan in peace, not ruled by ShadowClan. I am strong, and so is ThunderClan. I'll miss everyone, even the Firestar cats. _Bye._


	2. New Members of the Hideout

**Squirrelpaw's Entry**

* * *

Umm. I'd like to start today off with my news.

_My news._

Swiftpaw is **dead. **And Goldenflower is** dying. **ShadowClan cats _caught them _going to the training hollow. We don't have any herbs, so we gave Goldenflower a place to stay, a new den. Its right next to us, and now our den is bigger, and it is covered. There is a small hole where we can get in and out. We always make sure its closed. Except if someones out. If someone is, we go into our secret tunnel. One stays out, which is usually Bramblepaw.

Bramblepaw is really nice. I hope one day he'll be _my _**mate.** He is so strong to! Even this morning, a rouge found our den. Bramblepaw jumped down once he smelt unknown scent. Then he ran to us, and we went in a smaller tunnel. The rouge went away and Sandstorm found us, and she told Bramblepaw he did a good job keeping us save while she was hunting.

A _new_ female cat named Sorreltail is moving in. She is very nice, when I was a kit, she'd always play with us. She is coming with some new kits. Two. 2. A kitten named Crowkit and a kitten named Graykit. They are almost supposed to be apprentices, we'll see when that happens.

**Oh look! **Its Sorreltail, Crowkit, and Graykit! Sorreltail gave us some news. RiverClan _is now owned by _**ShadowClan! **They are all _slaves _now, and they have to fight for ShadowClan. Sorreltail stole Graykit from one of her friends in RiverClan so Graykit didn't have to be treated badly.

Crowkit was a kit from WindClan. Also, she told us they give out kits to anyone now. They can't have them. To hard to train a kit and nurse it. Crowkit's sister, Blackkit, was given to a kittypet named Hailey. Blackkit's name is now Moon.

Well thats it. Check back soon for when Leafpaw writes on the next page!

**S** q **u** i** r **r **e** l **p** a **w **


	3. HopeClan, Give Us Hope

**Leafpaw's Entry**

Hello there, my name is Leafpaw. I am Squirrelpaw's sister.

I got some news.

We will be starting our own mini Clan called HopeClan. Sandstorm is our leader. So now we call her Sandstar. Graykit and Crowkit were made Graypaw and Crowpaw. I do adore having Crowpaw here now, but not Graypaw much. He annoys me. .

The Deputy of HopeClan is Sorreltail. We don't have a medicine cat yet, and Goldenflower is still alive, but barely.

Oh shooo.

Graypaw wants to right in the notebook.

Thank-you for reading!

-Leafpaw

* * *

**Graypaw's Entry**

Hi I'm Graypaw!

I need to write down some herb info. I wanna be HopeClan (Sandstar's Clan)'s First EVER Medicine Cat!

So here it is

Cobwebs- Good for healing bleeding.

Poppy Seeds- Makes Cats Fall Asleep.

Tansy- Stops Coughs

OH Sandstar wants to look at what was wrote in here.

BYEEEEE

Your Buddy,

Graypaw The Medicine Cat... Soon

* * *

**Sandstar's Entry **

_Oh, how interesting. Graypaw wants to become Medicine Cat, huh? Nice. I shall make him one then._

_-Sandstar, leader of HopeClan_

* * *

**The Medicine Cat Cerimony Recording**

"Attention, HopeClan Clanmates. We need a Medicine Cat, and the only cat we really have for it is Graypaw! So Graypaw, you will be known as Graysky, Medicine Cat of HopeClan." Sandstar said.

"Graysky! Graysky!" The Clan cheered softly.

* * *

**My Entry!**

Hello there readers :3

I have decided to end this book, I didn't like writing it much. Very sorry!

-Bramblepaw(:


	4. THE NOTEBOOK IS BACK!

**Hello, I noticed some people were upset that I ended Squirrelpaw's Notebook... so I'm restarting it 8D Well not restarting it... but like writing it again. So I hope you enjoy. (:**

**Squirrelpaw's Entry**

We stopped HopeClan.

It was bugging us.

.

RiverClan has fully destroyed.

ShadowClan took their territory.

My father also lost a life...he's on his ninth. And if he loses it, Graystripe has no time to go get nine lives, unless if he did it right now.

I hope ThunderClan stays save.

_**S **__q __**u **__i __**r **__e __**l **__p __**a **__w_

**Firestar's Recording of The Last of RiverClan**

I watched as Blackstar and all of his disgusting cats ripped the hell out of the RiverClan cats.

All the cats layed on the grown, dead, except for Leopardstar.

"You have taken all of my Clan." She hissed. "Now I shall take yours."

The cats joined around Blackstar. "I'd like to see you try." The leader of ShadowClan hissed.

All of the cats attacked her. I instantly attacked Blackstar.

"Thank you Firestar." Leopardstar coughed.

"ThunderClan... attack!" I hissed.

I bit into Blackstar's neck, he fell on the grown.

Which...killed him.


End file.
